


A Seat on the Council

by originalescapeplan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chair Sex, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Rimming, Switching, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalescapeplan/pseuds/originalescapeplan
Summary: Anakin was in a somewhat unusual position—rather than standing in the center of the room to be reprimanded, he was instead splayed provocatively in Obi-Wan’s Council seat.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could’ve been a couple chapters in ‘Between Battles’ but y’know.
> 
> Anakin calling Obi-Wan ‘Master’ to assert his own dominance will always be one of my favorite kinks. 
> 
> Part 2 coming shortly.
> 
> El and Foxy, Tom still says hi.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were alone in the Jedi Council chambers. The sun hung low and heavy in the sky, casting long purple shadows through the space and bathing both men in a hazy scarlet glow.

Anakin was in a somewhat unusual position—rather than standing in the center of the room to be reprimanded, he was instead splayed provocatively in Obi-Wan’s Council seat. Obi-Wan stood before him. His left arm was tucked neatly behind his back, while his right forearm rested on his hip bone, and the thumb of his right hand was slowly running along the already noticeable bulge at the front of his tunic. Both men were profoundly enjoying one another’s displays.

Anakin let his eyes trail appreciatively down Obi-Wan’s body, ending at the spot where his hand was now pressing the fabric of his leggings tight against his clearly outlined cock. Anakin bit his lip gently, already stifling a soft appreciative grunt of satisfaction, and spread his legs open wide, showing off his own hardening erection, inviting. 

“Something wrong, Master?”

Obi-Wan accepted the invitation, taking one step nearer. His gray-blue eyes shined with arousal in the setting sun. “Nothing at all. You’re absolutely perfect just as you are.” Anakin shivered at the praise and passed a hand across his forehead, pushing his sandy brown curls out of the way to better meet Obi-Wan’s hungry gaze. He allowed his tongue to peek out and seductively work the corner of his mouth while shifting forward, bringing his hands up to reach for Obi-Wan's belt. Suddenly he paused, cheekily feigning deference. 

“May I?”

“Please,” came Obi-Wan’s husky whisper, just a bit too breathless and eager to be fully in control any more.

At this Anakin felt the embers of lust that had been kindling inside of him fully ignite. He gripped Obi-Wan’s belt and pulled him in close, parting his tunic and deftly opening his fly to slip his cock out. It all happened so quickly that Obi-Wan found himself planting his hands on Anakin’s shoulders for balance. 

Anakin was wasting no time. He moaned at the sight of his Master’s impressive erection, nuzzled Obi-Wan’s forearm once playfully, and then took as much of his length as he could fit into his mouth. He groaned with relief around Obi-Wan’s cock, bobbing his head to swallow more of him, shifting both hands to grip Obi-Wan’s outer thighs tightly and control the motion of his hips.

Obi-Wan let his eyes slip closed and his head dropped back slightly. His fingers pressed into Anakin’s shoulders and he moaned wantonly while luxuriating in the heat and wetness of the younger man’s welcoming mouth. 

Anakin began to suck him harder, breathing in through his nose and smelling the heady mix of Obi-Wan’s soap and musk, tasting the salt of his clean skin. His own cock throbbed as he let himself grow drunk with arousal, and he almost whimpered with anticipation as he felt Obi-Wan’s weight shifting over him, coming in even closer. Obi-Wan had slid a knee up into the seat for support and was now gently pressing Anakin into the backrest. Anakin could tell where this was going, and squeezed at Obi-Wan’s thighs in assent, mouth still full of his rigid cock.

Obi-Wan let a thumb gently caress Anakin’s jaw, then his cheek, before slipping his hands off of the younger man’s shoulders to plant them on the backrest. Anakin’s head tilted backward to keep his mouth on Obi-Wan, and his throat opened as the older knight edged in above him. He let his slick tongue run along the bottom of Obi-Wan’s shaft, and Obi-Wan, shuddering with pleasure, began pumping his hips slowly, fucking Anakin’s inviting mouth.

Anakin’s eyes were closed in heady ecstasy as he felt the hot, thick length of his Master sliding down into his throat. The needy sounds Obi-Wan was making were hypnotizing music to his ears. One of his hands slipped down to pull his own cock out, and he stroked himself slowly as he struggled not to swallow too much, letting the saliva pool and make his mouth messy and wet. Obi-Wan’s panting breath was growing audibly louder. “Oh, Anakin… if we keep up like this…” 

Anakin gripped his own cock hard now, another shiver running through him; he was always brought so close to the brink by words like these. He pulled Obi-Wan’s hips in deep with his opposite hand, a lusty hum of pleasure vibrating through him as he felt himself gag a bit with the pressure of the older man’s cock against the back of his throat. He opened up just a little more and Obi-Wan gasped sharply as he felt himself slip down past Anakin’s gag reflex, then moaned reflexively at the sensation of the younger man’s lips pressed flush against his lower belly and the top of his balls. Anakin choked only slightly, adjusted to take a breath, and couldn’t help but smirk a bit with satisfaction around Obi-Wan’s cock as the older man began deep-throat fucking his mouth, openly moaning with every slow thrust. Anakin let out another appreciative groan, encouraging him. 

Obi-Wan, for his part, was completely out of his head with lust and pleasure. He was barely conscious of how tightly he was gripping the back of the chair, of his knee digging into the seat and against Anakin’s hip as he continued to pump in and out. The all-encompassing slick heat of Anakin’s mouth coupled with the soft press of his lips was almost too much to bear—and Obi-Wan shuddered when he felt Anakin’s hand slipping his leggings down, realizing that somehow he’d gotten the older knight’s belt undone. 

He pushed up and pulled back at this—had to, or it would be the end of him. He groaned as he slid out of Anakin’s throat, regretting having to exit that warm, wet heaven. A long string of saliva hung from the tip of his cock to Anakin’s lower lip, whose mouth was hanging slightly open as he caught his breath, a ragged and beautiful mess. At this sight Obi-Wan was dangerously close to coating the younger knight’s face and chest with a load of cum. His cock twitched as he quickly gripped its base, holding himself back.

It was then that he noticed that Anakin’s cock was also out, and after a brief pause to collect himself, a dizzy smile spread across his lips. His eyes were heavily lidded; he was drowning in desire. “Are we ready to trade places, my dear?” He leaned in and kissed the younger man deeply, then murmured against his lips, “Are you ready to be the one on top?”

Anakin returned the slow smile, but let it grow more seductive, possessive. Wiping his chin, slowly returning to stroking himself, his purred response seemed to fill up the now-darkening chambers: “I thought you’d never ask, Master.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan reclaims his seat on the Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I've always thought of the boys as switch-hitters, this my First Time Ever writing Anakin as a top. Witness my struggle, and please enjoy.

“I thought you’d never ask, Master.” 

“Then,” Obi-Wan whispered, leaning down close to brush his lips against Anakin’s ear, “I’ll be taking my seat back, thank you.” 

Anakin smirked in spite of the tremor of excited arousal running through him, and both men gripped one another hard as they came in for another impassioned kiss. Anakin rose to take full advantage of his height, growling appreciatively into Obi-Wan’s mouth as their bodies pressed close together, tongues running slick against one another, hot erections pinned tightly between them. 

Impatience overcoming him, Anakin pulled at Obi-Wan’s tunic, tugging it down around his shoulders, exposing taught muscle and faintly freckled skin. His hands greedily roamed across Obi-Wan’s back under the layers of light fabric, and he dipped his head to run his mouth sensuously along the tendon in Obi-Wan’s throat, up to just below his jaw, letting his tongue caress the sensitive patch of skin. He felt his master gripping his robes, felt his body shuddering at the assault of sensations. It lit a predatory fire inside of Anakin; his heart raced and he gripped Obi-Wan’s shoulders to move him down into his council seat.

“Mm, going to lecture me from up there, Master Kenobi?” Anakin smirked again, kneeling down to tug off Obi-Wan’s boots. “Scold me?” He let his eyes rake up and over Obi-Wan’s twitching cock and heaving chest while removing his beige leggings, pausing only to lay another voluptuous lick or suck along his master’s still painfully sensitive erection. Every touch and caress was completely undoing any composure Obi-Wan had managed to regain. Anakin let his lips and tongue trail wet and soft down Obi-Wan’s shaft, never breaking eye contact. “. . . Punish me?”

Obi-Wan was gripping the arms of his council seat desperately, his breath coming in a ragged pant. All he could manage to do was shake his head and gasp, “Ah… Anakin… I’m…” He swallowed, then laughed breathlessly, dazedly, “Tonight, Anakin, I am completely and utterly at your mercy.”

Anakin groaned longingly and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s lower belly to murmur against his quivering abdominal muscles, “Oh, now _that’s_ what I like to hear.” He seductively swiped his tongue across his upper lip while lifting Obi-Wan’s knees to rest them on his shoulders, propping the older knight’s pelvis up at a more convenient angle. 

Obi-Wan obediently shifted low in the seat, weight on his elbows. Mesmerized, he could only look on in rapt attention as Anakin let his tongue trail down from the base of his sac to his entrance, experimentally circling in a tight ring. Obi-Wan chewed his lower lip softly, biting down a hungry whimper.

Anakin was putting real effort into keeping his pace measured, but as he slid his tongue further into Obi-Wan’s depths, he was quickly losing control. He let his saliva run slick and hot, over and into Obi-Wan, gripping his thighs, greedily lapping at him in a steadily increasing rhythm. He felt the fingers of a hand tangling in his hair, pulling him in deeper, and he moaned, digging his chin in, lips pressing eagerly around the older man’s entrance, intoxicated by the intimate touch, scent, and taste of his master.

Obi-Wan had now completely surrendered to Anakin, letting the young knight spread his thighs for better access, yielding fully to every stroke and caress. His cock bounced stiff against his belly as he shifted to receive more and more of the younger man’s velvety, generous mouth. “Oh, Anakin, you are incredible…” 

A predatory smirk played at Anakin’s lips. Keen to impress, he let the flat of his tongue slip over the tight, hot hole one last time before rising up, carefully unhooking the older knight’s knees from his shoulders. 

“Ready for more, Master Kenobi?” he purred, very evidently pleased with his handiwork. 

Obi-Wan--eyes full of ardent yearning--nodded wordlessly, helplessly, then shifted up and around to plant his knees in his seat, elbows propped against the backrest. Back arched, fully exposing himself, he turned to meet Anakin’s gaze over his shoulder, a heady, aroused smile playing at the corners of his mouth below his beard. “Very.”

Anakin paused briefly to take in the arresting sight of his master, all well-defined muscle and pale gingery skin, now illuminated only by the soft glow of the Coruscant skyline, fully surrendered to him. “Mm, just look at you, Master…” he murmured, barely conscious of himself speaking.

He moved in close again, wetting his own woefully neglected erection with saliva and adding some to a couple of fingers for good measure. He massaged Obi-Wan’s already slick entrance briefly, finding with pleasure that the older man pushed back onto his fingers eagerly, seeking deeper penetration.

“As you wish,” Anakin whispered, gently removing his digits and slowly pressing the head of his cock to the hot, slippery ring of flesh. He shuddered and growled through tightly clenched teeth as he slipped into his master. He slid in deep, closing his eyes and gasping at the hot tight grip of Obi-Wan’s body. Placing one hand on Obi-Wan’s hip and another on his shoulder to steady them both, Anakin began pumping his hips, his own pulse and breath kicking up, his mind quickly and completely engulfed by the pleasure and the pressure and the heat.

“Feels _so_ good, Master…” Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulder, then let his palm run down and over Obi-Wan’s back admiringly, thumb caressing a dimple near the base of his spine. He looked down to watch his cock stretching Obi-Wan’s tight hole, filling him up, and found his hips moving faster, faster. He realized that he was moaning with every thrust, and looked up to find Obi-Wan watching him, entranced. 

Anakin smiled slowly, always up for a challenge, and increased the force of his thrusts, biting down playfully on his lower lip. Obi-Wan’s eyes slipped shut, head turning forward, hands clenched into fists, and he gasped sharply, small satisfied grunts escaping him as Anakin drove himself deeper, harder.

At this Anakin’s arousal was elevated to a new pitch of urgency. Panting heavily, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist and deftly lifted and flipped the smaller man onto his back in his council seat.

“Ah, Anakin,” hissed Obi-Wan feverishly, thrilled. “Oh, Force, yes--yes--” his words were clipped and short between shuddering breaths as Anakin fucked him hard, now face-to-face. Anakin’s lips were parted in ardent, attentive pleasure, drinking in the sight of his master in such total submission, such complete bliss. Overcome with longing again, he brought his mouth in hard against Obi-Wan’s, kissing him urgently, stifling the older man’s fervent moans, meeting them with his own.

Anakin found one word echoing through his mind, intoning itself with each heated kiss, each deep drive into Obi-Wan:

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

He did whimper now, the soft sound muffled in Obi-Wan’s beard and in his bruised lips. “Master, I… I’m going to…”

“Yes. Yes.”

Anakin let go of all self-control, hips bucking hard into Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan met him enthusiastically. Both men were on the verge, spilling over. Obi-Wan was the first to go, eyes clenching shut as long strands of warm cum surged out of him and over his chest and belly. Anakin kept his eyes on the beautiful scene for as long as he could before he was overcome and dug his hips in deep one last time, crying out as he felt his load pouring thick and hot into Obi-Wan. 

The two men, still shaking with orgasm, brought their lips together and kept them locked tight, riding the crest of pleasure together for as long as their athletic bodies would allow, until Anakin finally collapsed on top of Obi-Wan, laughing breathlessly, helplessly. 

“Force, Obi-Wan,” he whispered, shivering with another aftershock of pleasure, “How am I supposed to concentrate when you lecture me from this seat after tonight?”

“Mm… Not as though you paid any attention to me before.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly in the darkness, brushing another kiss against Anakin’s cheekbone, close to his ear. “Planning on getting into more trouble in the near future, darling?”

Anakin kissed Obi-Wan more sensually, letting some tongue slip into it, purring against his lips. “Oh, Master Kenobi,” he laughed gently, “you have absolutely _no_ idea.”


End file.
